Let you Go
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: They could not be seen together while the Elf and Dwarf Alliance hung in the balance. One mistake would send both sides to war with each other. They've said many goodbyes yet only to come back to each other, but after nearly getting founded out by Thorin, Fili decides it is time to say the final goodbye to his, beloved Eldunari, who gives him the strength to do so. Filixmale Elf


**Okay disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or the picture or the characters except Eldunari **

Since wtching the hobbit the scence in where Fili gets search by an elf in Mirkwood my mind automatically paired them up I don't know why they don't even show the Elf's face, but yeah this is what came of it.

_**This one is MALE ON MALE AND BE WARN IT MY FIRST ONE But I don't really describe Eldunari cuz its in his point of view though the cover picture is what I used in refernce NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING!**_

**Context of different lettering**

"_Hopefully the correct translation of elvish"_

'_memories'_

* * *

**~Eldunari~**

"Your not making it easier for me," He whispered gruffly, the tip of our noses touching, leaning my forehead against his and opening my eyes to stare at sky blue ones. My fingers intertwining with his dark blond hair to pull him closer, pressing a soft kiss on his rough yet soft lips, smiling in feeling the tickle of his beard, humming in satisfaction when he return the gesture.

"I don't think it's suppose to be easy," I whispered leaning back to sit on my heels from my kneeling position taking in his presence. He wore a fine grey tunic with elegant sliver embroidery, black trousers and his brown boots.

"We can't keep doing this, if my uncle finds out he'll have your head, He almost stumbled upon us just yesterday," He cried out huffing, turning around to kick the dried leaves that lay on the ground making me frown, noting how frustrated and worry he was, seeing his tense shoulders, hearing the constant sighs that kept escaping from his lips, something was off, something was different this time. I watched him pace back and forth, the dried leaves crunching underneath his feet as I made to stand to only lean against a tree, looking at him intently, hearing him mumble under his breath in Khuzdul. This dark blonde hair dwarf had caught my attention the day we capture the company wandering about Mirkwood. I had searched him from head to toe finding different size weapons hidden within his clothes and every time I was on duty to keep watch over the dwarves, I found myself speaking to him whether to ask of his well being or to greet him each time I took watch, soon realizing that I was drawn to him. He was different from the dwarves stories I've had heard so much about and learned that, just as the elves, the dwarves do not see gender as an issue when it came to finding a mate, making my heart soar to the sky in joy knowing that I might have a chance. When the day, the company had escaped I felt nerved knowing he was out of my reach, that It was possible I may never see him again, but when the battle of five armies forced my king to work together with the dwarves I was given the chance to see him again, to fight alongside him and his kin, "This needs to stop," he growled to himself, halting abruptly, rubbing circles on his temples. After the battle, our kins are still doubtful and when Fili's brother, Kili, ran away with Tauriel, the new alliance strainned, hanging on a thread. My dwarf turned towards me with a desperate and sad look making my chest tighten, never have I wanted to be the cause of his sadness, I only wish to see him smile, to glow brightly in the rays of the sun. I slowly walked over to him reaching out my left hand to cup his cheek, caressing it with my thumb, "This has to stop," he croaked out his voice breaking, his blue eyes looking up at me. I took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in my throat, many times had we said goodbye to only find ourselves back within the forest, hidden from all eyes and ears, but I knew this time it will be different, this time saying goodbye was for good.

"For you I will do anything, you are my sunlight, my life, my heart," I whispered leaning slightly over him my long brown hair falling over my shoulders to see him reach out and run his fingers through my locks, "If I must say goodbye to you then I will, _melamin_," I assured him reaching with my other hand to run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp smiling when he hummed leaning in more into my touch.

"Eldunari," he whispered softly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Help me to let you go," hearing his words made my chest tighten even more, my vision blurred as on coming tears threaten to fall, a lump once again forming in my throat making me clear it, his blue hues staring at me had watered, rimmed with red. His pleading look made me lean down more, until our forehead touched, "Give me the strength, to walk away from you, my elf, fore your very presence alone drives me mad with the desire to touch and feel you in my arms, put in reason in my mad mind that this needs to end"

I took a deep breath looking within his eyes to see fear, love, sadness and longing. If it is what he wants, then I should oblige, I would do anything he asks of me even if my heart screams as it cracks of the pain.

"You must leave me, _mela en' coiamin_," I whispered straightening up and looking down at him, my hair slipping out of his fingers, " We can no longer see each other, you are right, your uncle will go mad if he finds out, my king will never accept it, the already straining alliance will be broken and for what purpose, our pleasure?" I reasoned keeping my voice low and retreat my hand from his cheek seeing his hand twitch in wanting to reach out towards me but instead he balled them up in a fist, "You, my dwarf, will always be my love, trust in me when I say there will be no other, But I must ask you to leave and never return," I finished finally retreating my other hand from him and took a step back, hearing the skies above us roar as small drops of water fell. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself taking a deep breath. In all my years I've waited for someone to give my heart too and never had I thought a dwarf would be the one to receive it, I've admited I needed him, he who made me feel so many emotions I thought not possible for me to feel. How I wish for you to stay with me... Stay.

"Eldunari," He whispered softly, the soft blowing winds carrying out his sorrow, "Forever will I be yours and no one else's"

I looked away from him only to quickly lance forward, kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face with hands and looking at him in the eyes, those clear blue eyes that shine bright in sunlight, "May your path be filled with light and joy," I whisper softly before claiming his lips with mine, savoring every moment of it, the feel of his lips upon mine, his tongue roaming every inch of my mouth, the taste of mint and honey. My fingers intertwining with his soft smooth locks once more too deepen the kiss, hearing the moans rumble within his chest before pulling apart, our breathing coming in huffs. His swollen lips were red, his cheeks shaded in pink, _"__Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'__,"_ I breath out looking at him and slowly releasing him from my grasp to push him towards his path that leads back to his kingdom, his, people, his family. I saw him take a few steps backwards before turning to leave, taking slow steps away from me. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop myself from calling out to him, to tell him to stay, knowing he would ….Stay with me my dwarf! Do not leave me, you who takes my heart, you who have haunted my dreams, whose touch I crave and yearn for, you who I search for like a flower that searches for sunlight! I see him turn around his eyes scanning me from head to toe as if he was trying to memorize every inch of me, etching my image into his mind.

"Goodbye, Eldunari," he whispered my heart breaking in seeing his tears as he turned and walked away out of sight. My body went still, frozen in place as I contunied to look at the spot where he had last stood. The skies thundering, groaning in sorrow as more rain fell, soaking my clothes through, I look up seeing the once blue sky was now clouded with grey dark clouds, darkening the land hiding the sunlight. Even the sky above knows of the pain and agony that swirled within me, mimicking the cries of my heart. How long was I there, I do not know and do not think I would have move if it weren't for the prince who had come searching for me.

"Eldunari, what are you doing?" He question narrowing his eyes, looking down at me in confusion. I turned my gaze from the sky towards him, when had it stopped raining?, "Eldunari?" he called out concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing," I whispered moving to stand my eyes landing on the spot where I had last seen, my dwarf.

"Yes, well my father wishes to speak to you about a position," He stated calmly looking at me with concern.

"Position?," I asked tearing my eyes away from the spot, to look at the prince.

"Yes he wishes for you become captain of the guard," he explained simply, his eyes flickering to where my eyes had been looking.

"Tauriel is captain of the guard," I informed him looking at him in disbelief, "She has been for the past six hundred years," I continued, anger building up inside of me, are we just that pawns to be replaced, for six hundred years the king himself raised Tauriel as his own, now a simple act of her loving someone and he was replacing her.

"Tauriel isn't coming back, she choose to follow her heart," Legolas explained flickering his eyes between me and the spot, "What will you choose, Eldunari?"

I looked at him in confusion, only to feel my cheeks and the points of my ears heated up, realizing that he must know, of course he knew, he was after all Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, nothing would bypass him. What will I do he asks, I smiled as warm memories rush in my mind, glancing back to the spot where my dwarf had stood not so long ago, I will do as he had asked me to do for he is my heart.

"I will do as to what my heart has told me to do," I replied taking a deep breath, feeling the moist winds dance around me, rustling the dead wet leaves on the ground and swaying the ones that still held color on the branches.

"And that is?"

"To let go," I whispered.

Silence fell upon us, my eyes scanning the small clearing within the forest, the place that held my most precious memories, hearing our laughter be carried in the whispers of the wind as the dark grey clouds parted letting in the streams of sunlight through. My aching heart still crying out to him, pleading for him to return to my side.

"If that is what you must do then I will help in anyway I can, my friend," he declared, hearing him then to start walking away, "Come now, Eldunari, my father awaits our return"

I turned to follow taking small steps, my breathing becoming shallow in feeling the pain wash over me that I felt I was drowning, halting to look back my lips tugging into a small smile in remembering his words, hearing them being whispered in my ear.

'_Eldunari, the elf that holds my love, know that my heart beats only with yours and yours alone'_

"Goodbye, Fili"

* * *

Melamin –my love

Mela en' coiamin- love of my life

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'- my heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Yeah I got them from a elven website pharses so im not sure their right.

Oh and Eldunari means heart of hearts I wanted a name that meant good heart or he who loves all but I couldn't find any so I went with Eldunari something everyone can pronouce.

songs;

Let me go- arvil lavigne

Stay- Hurts


End file.
